


Only in Form

by Tep



Category: Ultraman Leo, Ultraseven
Genre: Canon Expansion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tep/pseuds/Tep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 29. Gen finds out who the Mysterious Woman is and her relationship with Dan. Gen bc the relationships aren't really the focus, but both the canon Dan/Anne and the noncanon Dan/Gen are acknowledged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Form

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't feel the episode gave a satisfying explanation for who the Woman That Looked Like Anne was. I'm attempting to write something based on a headcanon I had today. I have a LOT of feels about this episode but I'm not the best writer :/

Farther, farther into space. Farther away from earth. Farther from where Dan stared at the sky as if in a trance. Two small creatures in his hand, Leo flew fairly slowly through space. Searching for a planet suitable for the woman and the child, the ultra was surprised when the former told him the one they had just passed was suitable. 

* * *

The child-like alien ran off to play, telepathically building rock towns and buildings. He was like a human child playing with blocks, building structures and destroying them, creating battles and nations, rulers and wars. 

Gen ran up to the woman who stood watching him, unaffected by the strange environment of the planet. "So you are an alien?" Gen asked.

She nodded in assent.

"Why do you look like Anne?" he then said, despite not really knowing who Anne was.

"Just as Ultraseven took the form of the man known as Jirou Satsuma and became Dan Moroboshi, I took the form of Anne Yuri," she said. "I am only Dan's lover in form. He will always think I was really Anne, and I wish to leave it that way. That is why I lied."

"Why did you come to earth?" Gen demanded.

"We lost our homeworld and came to earth, but earth was not suitable for us."

"When he saw you.. Dan... even though the child was clearly an alien," Gen said, not quite sure of what he was trying to say.

"When Dan saw me, you saw the real Dan," the alien woman replied. 

Gen understood  _what_ Dan and Anne had been, what they must have meant to each other. He understood that somehow they had parted, although he did not know how. He could find nothing to say.

"Dan loves you too, Gen. Your presence has kept the true Dan from being destroyed. Dan needs you to preserve himself, to keep himself from truly dying. You are preserving the real Dan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gen asked, incredulous. 

"Because it is what I think the real Anne would say," she responded.

Although he did not fully understand what the alien woman meant, Gen felt an emotion inside him. The Dan he knew was a harsh mask of some sort, and the Dan he had seen for only a brief time was the truth. 

Leo flew back to earth, where Dan Moroboshi waited just as he had always known him. The real Dan was bottled up deep inside.


End file.
